


The Lie of the Baron

by Aciidiia, Sheebatroid



Series: Dungeons and Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Violence, Weird Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aciidiia/pseuds/Aciidiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheebatroid/pseuds/Sheebatroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three strangers wake up in a cold cell with no memory of how they got there or where they even were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

Narm groggily opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the dark room he was in. The room itself was lit up with a single candle, which was the only thing inside the room besides the 3 people in there with him. His light blue eyes flicked over to elven woman who was pale enough that she looked as if she were glowing. _A moon elf..._ He mused to himself. She didn't look particularly intimidating, looking as delicate as most elves were. Flawless pale skin marred only by a scar that ran from one side of her nose to another. She had long white hair that reached her waist with a single braid that ran down the length of it. The clothes she wore didn't stand out much, a plain cotton tunic and dark brown trousers that were tucked into her boots. She would have looked unassuming if it weren't for the long black coat that was tied at the top. Narm's lips twitched into a slight smile. The cloak looked like it was too big for her, he could barely see her hands past the long sleeves. A pretty big wolf was unconscious by her side. It didn't particularly stand out, being a basic grey wolf.

He turned his attention away from her once he realised she wasn't going to wake up. Narm flinched backwards as his eyes met the gaze of another elf.The unique eyes gave them away. The whites of their eyes were black with pink pupils. A dark elf. _Fucking Drows._ He snarled to himself, lips curling back into a grimace. He could barely see the elf but he knew they could see him clearly. Benefits of living underground, they had better eyesight in the dark than any other race. His eyes followed the curves of her body. A large chest and a wide waist, the ideal child-bearer. The Drow woman wore a simple dress, the top part being purple with a long white skirt that reached her ankles. The skirt itself was tight and accentuated her curves. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of footwear; white sandles. What had she been doing before she ended up here?

Now that he thought about it; What _had_ he been doing? No matter how much he thought on it he couldn't recall how he got here. He had been crossing the border then.. Narm sighed in defeat, he couldn't remember. 

Zemira raised an eyebrow as the milk-eye blatantly stared at her. The man looked attractive, for a human. For a man as well, she supposed, sniffing in disinterest. She had a perfect view of the man directly across from her. Ginger hair that was styled into a mohawk and blue eyes. He looked rough, strong facial features and impressive muscles. He wore simple iron armour but he appeared to be missing a weapon. Zemira heard a weak moan emitted beside her, watching as the moon elf began waking up. Glowing purple eyes flicked around the room restlessly. She looked just as confused as Zemira herself did. 

A deep voice came from the opposite side of the cell, "Who are you, Darky?" Zemira scowled at the human, understandably offended by the slur.

"Name's Zemira, you fucking milk-eye." She hissed back at him. The man seemed unaffected by her open animosity and instead turned his attention toward the pale elf.

"You?" 

"It's Veya." She told him, slightly offended on the other elf's behalf. She struggled against the chains that bound her hands. They weren't all that constrictive, she could probably cast a spell if she tried hard enough.

The man nodded, not actually looking very interested in the exchange, "I'm Narm. Either of you know where we are?" Veya shook her head at his question, Vemira shrugged while still glowering at the human. A low chuckle from the corner of the cell drew their attention. A lanky blonde man was chained up in the corner. He was covered head to toe in dirt and dried blood, the rags he wore barely concealing his emaciated figure. 

"And who are you?" Veya questioned, giving him a disgusted look. The man responded by cackling loudly, Veya's glare turning into a look of wary anger. "Hey, answer-"

The man interrupted her, his laughter echoing around the small, dank room, "You're gonna die here, knife-ear! You're all gonna die!" His threat dissolved into insane cackled, causing the three to look at eachother in concern. Realising they weren't going to get an answer, they tried to tune him out. Narm opened his mouth to say something only to stop as he heard footsteps echoing above their heads. He winced as a droplet of water dripped above him eyes, causing him to turn away. Eventually, the steps stopped outside of the cell door, the insane man's laughter had stopped as he curled into a ball and feigned sleep. Narm looked from the man to the door before pretending to sleep himself. The two elves decided to stare at the door defiantly, watching as a flamboyant man stepped into the room. He dressed like a noble, wearing fine clothes coupled with a top hat. The man had slicked back blonde hair with dark blue, almost black, eyes.

He swaggered into the center of the room, disregarding the two sleeping men, instead focusing on the two elven women. Veya raised a fine eyebrow, "Nice hat, dickhead." She laughed, assuming this was the man who imprisoned her here. 

The man's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed her face in his hands, "I imagine you think you're cute," He mocked, ignoring the irritated look in her eye, "I've broken stronger than you." He sneered.

Zemira struggled against her bonds, wanting to defend the smaller elf, only to resort to distracting him with an insult once she realised she wasn't going to get free, "All this water," She drawled sarcastically, "and yet your personality is so dry." The human man's palm twitched, hand retreating from Veya's face as he stepped back. 

The noble turned his attention to the Drow, "Laugh while you still can, elf. You're all scheduled for an execution tomorrow." He ignored their questions and left as soon as he had come. However, a single key had fallen from his pocket and landed in the middle of the cell. He paused and, for a fleeting moment, considered turning back. Instead, he ignored it and left the four prisoners.


	2. The Clumsy Escape Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great difficulty, the intrepid adventurers made their grand escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was exactly how this session happened and I'm still confused.

The two elves stared after the man, praying that he didn't notice the key, particularly Zemira who had a particular fondness for keys. As the cell door slammed shut, the two sleeping men sat up and everyone turned their attention to the key in the middle of the room, out of everyone's reach. Narm furrowed his thick brows before turning his attention to the equally stressed people in the room, "Anyone got any bright ideas?" He questioned, only half expecting an actual response. They seemed pretty helpless.

Zemira raised an eyebrow at his grim expression before turning to the pale elf, "You're a mage, aren't you?" She asked, Veya nodded.

"I am, but there isn't a lot I can do with my hands bound, ya know?" She responded in a clearly snarky tone, giving the Drow an annoyed look.

Zemira rolled her eyes at the Moon elf's attempted sass before looking around, eventually coming to rest on where Veya's arms were chained above her head. The iron that actually fixed the chains to the wall was extremely loose, probably had an orc in here at some point who would have escaped if they had tried harder. Ignoring the cackling madman in the corner who repeated the mantra of, 'You're all going to die here!', she nodded towards Veya's hands, "Try and pull the chain off the wall." She commanded in an authoritative voice.

Veya gave the Dark elf an incredulous look, did she _look_ like she could pull them off? She was tiny, even for an elf. She decided to give Zemira the benefit of the doubt and began tugging the chains. The chain didn't completely come off the wall, rendering her stuck, but she had enough freedom to use a spell. She gave a victorious grin before preparing a spell. She _could_ use a fire spell, her favourite kind of evocation spell, but decided that would be impractical. Instead, she decided to use a simple conjuration spell to summon a rock.

She had managed to get a very realistic looking rock, however, it was ethereal. Veya let out a childish huff which blew the unkempt hair that now fell in front of her violet eyes. Zemira mimicked the sound but it was more disappointed. 

Narm groaned and hit his head back against the wall, "Well," He grunted, "that was great, fucking knife-ear.." Veya hissed at him and caused him to flinch as she bared her teeth at him.

Narm grunted and copied Veya's earlier movements, managing to give his hands more freedom. Being a merchant, he naturally had coins practically everywhere. He slipped a coin out from his sleeve and flicked it at the key. The key perfectly ricocheted off the the wall and landed in his outstretched palm. 

"Well done, now how are you gonna get it in the lock, flat-ear?" Veya sneered. 

Narm gave her an unimpressed look before he threw the key at her. Veya yelped and ducked, the key bounced off of the wall and into the keyhole on Narm's cuffs and turned. Everyone in the room stared at him, even the crazy man in the corner had stopped his rambling. Zemira mouthed a quiet _what the fuck?_ as Narm slipped off the chains.


End file.
